Axel and Roxas, One Sided?
by nobody626
Summary: Axel and Roxas are a couple, but Roxas is becoming increasingly distant. Axel starts to think that there's someone else. Is Axel jumping to conclusions, or is Roxas seeing someone else? Is it all one sided? AU OOC Mainly AxelxRoxas, some RoxasxXion. Rated T to be safe, future chapters will probably have more mature content. UPDATE, on hiatus to personal reasons.


**Axel and Roxas, One Sided?**

**|Hello all. This is my first AxelxRoxas story. Its something I thought up and decided to post here. I'll probably write more if I can get some parts right. This is primarily an AxelxRoxas story, but it has some RoxasxXion in it. Also this is malexmale and could become yaoi in future chapters. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. If any Torchwood fans should read this, hopefully you'll understand why I chose to put that part in and hopefully it works to help the story along. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas or Xion. They belong to Square-Enix. I also don't own the song DANTE, it belongs to Show Luo. I also do not own Torchwood, iMessage or anything else cpyrighted and trademarked in this story, their respective owners/licensers do. I do not claim ownership over anything nor do I profit from this in any way. Now onto the story, Allons-y!|**

It was a normal Friday afternoon, school was out and everyone was either walking or driving home for the weekend. One individual in particular was walking to his locker, singing to the music blaring out of his headphones.

"_Can't Wait Someday_

_Kiduite Now, Now_

_I'm Like DANTE_

_Itsu datte Hot, Hot_

_Kimi no hitomi toraeru made I'll Dance_

_Kakete mitai koi no kiseki Last Chance_

_Riyuu wa iranai kara_

_Ima sugu kochira ni oide_

_Kuru konai_

_All Day, All Night_

_Kimi no koto de atama wa Burn Out_"

He got to his locker still singing, passersby looking at him like he was a little off. He opened his locker and piled books and folders into his bag. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see who it was. It was his boyfriend Roxas. Roxas stood there, his lips moving but his words getting drowned out by the music. The taller of the two reached to his headphones and pressed the mic, pausing the music."Huh, what was that?" Roxas looked mildly annoyed and replied, "I said why didn't you answer my texts Axel? I must've sent like ten of them." Axel looked at his phone and said, "I never got any texts today, are you sure you had a signal?" "Yes I'm sure, I sent them right before third block ended. See?" He took out his phone and shoved it into the redheads face. Axel took the phone and scrolled through the messages. All of them said Delivery Failed and then he noticed the message field said iMessage."Umm Roxas, the reason I didn't get these is because you used IMessage instead of SMS. There's no wifi here so they didn't send." Axel pointed that out to him and the annoyance disappeared from his face. "Oh... I thought that they sent anyway, even if there wasn't wifi." "You have to enable it. I'll sort it out when we get back to my place." Roxas looked at him, a look of confusion on his face, "why are we going to your place?"It was Axel's turn to look annoyed as he said, "did you forget? We're watching the rest of series one of Torchwood." He looked at Axel and with a strange tone in his voice replied, "oh yeah of course. I won't be able to walk with you though. I have to do something first, it shouldn't take long."

Axel looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment. Roxas had acted very strange lately. He was distant and he kept canceling when they had plans saying that he had art club meetings or that something had come up last minute. Axel was starting to worry about him. "Ok as long as you don't cancel again." "I'll try but I can't promise anything... I have to go now, bye..." He took his phone and hurried yelled after him, "call me ok?" He was already out the doors. Axel sighed and walked towards the stairs, it was getting to where he and Roxas couldn't spend anytime together anymore. It was either the art club or cleaning the classroom or something else. It was always he passed the school gates, Axel immediately undid his tie and removed his blazer. He absolutely hated the school uniform he had to wear. As he walked home his mind returned to Roxas. After a couple of blocks, he was racking his brain trying to figure out why he always cancelled on him. _'Maybe I did something... Or maybe something's bugging him..._', he thought long and hard but couldn't come up with pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long and satisfying drag. This must've really been stressing him out because this was his first cigarette in almost a week. He'd cut down considerably since Roxas had asked him to quit. It was a little hypocritical of him to ask that since he too smoked. On top of he said he too would quit but he always smelled of cigarettes. Axel decided to keep his almost full pack since Roxas wasn't willing to give took one last drag and put it out. He walked the last block in a slightly better mood. When he got home he kicked off his shoes and left his bag and blazer by the door. He went to his room and plopped down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and decided to start watching Torchwood without Roxas. He logged into VidStream and started episode eleven, "Combat". The episode started out with Gwen and Rhys out to dinner while Jack was rounding up an alien called a weevil.

As he watched the episode Axel couldn't help but notice the similarities between Gwen and Rhys and Roxas and himself. Gwen is always canceling on Rhys or staying out all hours due to her work with Torchwood. Roxas too always cancels on him and one time didn't answer his phone for two days. Now Roxas is no alien hunter but his recent behavior is still strange. When the episode got to a certain scene, Axel suddenly became nauseous.

Rhys comes back to the flat and finds Gwen there, Jack had sent her home after interrupting her dinner on her night sit on the couch and have a drink. Rhys tries to talk to Gwen about the recent strain in their relationship but she cuts him off. She says she needs to tell him something. She tells him she's been having an affair with Owen from work. She apologizes and he asks why she's telling him this. She replies she's ashamed, sickened, and that he won't remember anything tomorrow because she put B67 Retcon or an amnesia pill in his drink. She wants him to forgive her so she can be with him because she loves him. He starts to become disoriented and passes out, never forgiving her.

Axel paused the episode and started thinking, '_Is that the reason... Is he ch-cheating on me..._' The nausea dissipates and Axel's mind starts reeling. He grabbed his phone and walked to the front door. He put his shoes on and walked outside, lighting up a cigarette. He thought back to when all this started. It was a month ago. Right around the time when he joined the art club. '_C-Could he really be ch-cheating on me?! If he is... Is it someone in the club..._' He took a long drag and shakily exhaled. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone looked at the screen, it was Roxas. He hesitated then swiped the screen and answered. "H-Hello?" "Hey it's me... I hate to do this but... I can't make it today... I'm sorry Axel..." Axel's stomach was in knots as he said, "but you said it wouldn't take too long..." "I know... I'm really sorry... I was done with my thing but then my mother told me I have to do all these errands. I'd never finish all this today." Axel's stomach let up a little. He took a long drag and exhaled as he replied, "well... How about tomorrow?""Sorry I'll still be doing these errands tomorrow... Hell of a way to spend a Saturday huh..." "Yeah... I guess I'll talk to you Sunday or at school then..." "Maybe... Sorry again Axel..." "It's fine... I love you Roxas..." "Yeah... Bye..." He hung up and Axel was left on the verge of tears.

Roxas hung up and sighed heavily. He hated doing this to Axel. It killed him and he could hear it in his voice. He heard the bathroom door open and a voice called out, "who were you talking to?" "It was Axel... Why do you care..." "Someone's still a little grumpy, I know how to fix that hehe." A girl walked out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Roxas. She's about his height with short black/blue hair. Her hands started roaming his bare chest. He pulls them off and turns to her. She's wearing nothing but his school shirt. She sneers and starts to unbutton the shirt. "Ready for round two? Hehe." "Shut up Xion, this is all your fault..." "Oh right it's my fault, so you just tripped and fell into me did you?" "Go root yourself!", he yelled. She smiled mischievously and pushed Roxas onto the bed. "I think I'll root you instead, plus you know you want me hehe" Xion crawled on top of Roxas and started kissing and touching him all over until he stopped resisting. He grabbed her and flipped her over, reversing their positions. He ripped the shirt off of her and started kissing and biting her neck. "You want me... You got me..."

**|So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Comment, rate, review, etc. Any critique is welcomed and flames/trolls can eat me. Thank you come again. -ナオタ|**


End file.
